1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training device for practicing golf skills, more specifically, this invention relates to a training device used in teaching and practicing effective chipping and putting techniques.
2. Prior Art
Fear of chipping and putting is common among experienced and inexperienced golfers alike. In the past chipping and putting has been taught by explanation and demonstration of the proper techniques, by golf instructors.
In order to provide background information, so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated, reference is made to several prior art patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,682 to Yanagidaira, discloses a stabilizer plate, which is held in place by the Golfers arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,887 to Cable, discloses a golfing aid using two arm restraints, each of which is located on opposite sides of a yoke, thus placing the forearm and elbow of one arm above the forearm and elbow of the other, causing the leading shoulder to become higher than the trailing shoulder.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieve the proper alignment of the forearms, elbows and shoulders to the intended target line without any unnecessary muscle force.
The object of the present invention is a practicing device for improving the alignment of the forearms, elbows and shoulders to the intended target. This is accomplished by attaching the practice device to the golfers arms, with the shaft laying across the inside portion of both elbows, and by visibly leveling the shaft and checking to make sure it is parallel to the intended target. The golfers arms and shoulders are now in the correct position to take the club away from the ball as a single unit, in what is known as a one piece take-a-way. This swing is created with the use of the large muscles of the upper body, the golfer will now create a pendulum motion with the shoulders, arms and club, necessary for a one piece swing straight back and then straight through the ball.
The present invention aids in the development of the desired one piece swing movement, maintaining the forearms, elbows and shoulders in proper alignment to the intended target line, for a more uniform and accurate stroke, all of which are key elements in effective chipping and putting.